Mr Brightside
by VixonVulpe
Summary: Gilbert was silver hair, an irresistible rumbling voice, and a scent somewhere between affectionate feathers and the cruel comfort of a snowy field. Alfred was never one to hide his excitement. Matthew knew better. [Inspired by a song of the same name by The Killers, though not a song fic. Further inspiration comes from ilybakura. PruCanAme triangle.]


Gilbert was silver hair, an irresistible rumbling voice, and a scent somewhere between affectionate feathers and the cruel comfort of a snowy field. He was freshly cut ruby and the sharp metallic tang of both passion and isolation. Gilbert was charismatic and unapproachable. He was well sought after and decidedly single. He was a prize no one could win and everyone fought tooth and nail to lose.  
And somehow, Alfred found himself locked at the lips with this impossible creature.

It was a one time thing. He knew it. Gil knew it. Neither cared. That was how these things worked. But Alfred knew he would be the one to beat the system.

Matthew was tentative gestures, careful phrases, and tiny rare smiles that made the heart of anyone who bothered to see them race. He was lowered eyes and a lack of confidence that made him impossible to notice. Matthew was an easily startled bird with the curiosity of a cat and the concern of a mother bear. He was without friends or enemies. He was impossible to notice in a crowd of two.  
One lonely heart will always attract another.

No words were shared. It was just a passing in the hall. Ruby eyes had met violet irises. That was all it took. Two hearts were won in that single glance. Two self esteems were boosted.

Alfred was never one to hide his excitement. He allowed all his thoughts on the kiss to pour over his brim and onto Matthew. His brother was patient and understanding, and he clearly fully supported Alfred no matter what. Naturally he would be on Al's side. Naturally he'd tell him to go for it. Naturally he'd have faith that Alfred could win Gilbert's heart.  
Matthew was never one to speak his mind. He allowed Alfred to rant and rave about a single kiss he'd shared with the albino. His brother was delusional and excited, and he clearly hadn't connected with Gilbert the way Matthew had.  
But, a voice taunted, he'd gotten farther than Matthew had. Love or not, Alfred was closer to Gilbert than he was.

Seeds of jealousy were hardly difficult to sow.

They weren't dating. They weren't single. No one really saw Matthew, even though he was all but tucked under Gilbert's arm nowadays. They saw that Gilbert had a new plaything, and the unremarkable blond hardly deterred any delusions of the masses that Gilbert could be tricked into falling in love with them.  
Matthew knew better.  
Gilbert was two different people. He was the fun loving, lewd, brash individual everyone knew him to be, and this was far from fake. But he was also the scared little boy that locked himself away deep inside, where he was sheltered from the monsters named deceit and heartbreak which had hunted him since his earliest days. His fear of loneliness drove him to solitude, and it seemed only Matthew could see and hear that little boy anymore. He tried not to admit that this was probably because he was just as solitary.

Weeds of jealousy were hardly difficult to grow.

"You know he doesn't love you, right?"  
"You don't seriously think he's serious, do you?"  
"He's probably cheating on you."  
"You guys aren't really together you know."  
"You know he's just using you."  
Time proved Gilbert was more than messing around. Heartbroken admirers lashed out at Matthew. Eventually even Alfred couldn't ignore it anymore.

Awkward glances and tense silences. Curt nods and cold shoulders. More eye contact than was necessary. Civil behavior replaced horse-play. The Jones-Williams household was the quietest it had been in years.  
It was terrifying. No matter how many times any of them had wished Alfred would calm down and behave himself, this was not the price they wanted to pay.  
The silence lulled them all to sleep every night. It was only ever broken by the near silent tears of either brother.

There was a party. Alfred had been invited. Gilbert had been invited. Matthew had not.  
Gilbert tried to convince Matthew to come anyway, but Matthew would have none of it. If he wasn't invited, he shouldn't go. Besides, he reasoned, if he did go, he would likely be bullied again. Gilbert begrudgingly let him stay home.  
Matthew should have gone.  
Alfred should have stayed.

There was a beer. Alfred had drank it. Gilbert had gotten another. They were meant to amend whatever tension there was between them.  
Matthew should have been there.  
Alfred should have been home.  
Gilbert should have been sober.

Baby blues cracked open to the greatest headache of Alfred's life. Every heartbeat brought fresh torture. A thick comforter was yanked over his head. Darkness descended.  
Baby blues shut tight against the sight of half an empty bed. Every heartbeat brought fresh torture. A sharp crack announced his heart's breaking. Loneliness lingered.  
A one night stand.

Violet eyes cracked open to the sound of a cell phone ringing. A slender hand stretched out to answer the call. A heart skipped at the sound of a lover's voice. A conversation nearly killed a blond.  
"...I slept with your brother..."

Ruby eyes looked out over a misty field. A silver man leaned against a dew covered wall. A breath of air was taken. A wave of guilt crashed inside.  
Another fuck up.

Tension spiked the air. Two blonds sat in utter silence. There were no words.


End file.
